Jang Woo Young
Perfil *'Nombre: '장우영/ Jang Woo Young.thumb|325px *'Apodo: '''Boo-uhngee (búho), pollo. *'Profesión: Cantante, Bailarín, MC, Modelo, Actor. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Busan, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''178cm. *'Peso: 65kg. *'Grupo sanguíneo: '''B. *'Signo Zodiacal: 'Tauro. *'Signo Chino: Serpiente. *'Agencia: 'JYP Entertainment. Biografía Jang Woo Young nació el 30 de Abril de 1989 en Busan, Corea del Sur. Desde pequeño tuvo gran afinidad por el baile, cuenta que durante la escuela secundaria imitaba a PSY pero que sus modelos a seguir eran Michael Jackson, Rain y Park Jin Young; quería convertirse en una estrella como ellos. Él mismo confiensa que para alcanzar este sueño tuvo que asistir a escondidas a clases de baile, ya que su padre estaba en contra del mismo, además; escribió tres cartas cada mes durante dos años para obtener su aprobación. De esta manera, en el año 2007 obtiene el primer lugar de MGoon audiciones abiertas de JYP Entertainment, convirtiéndose así en aprendiz de la agencia. Sin siquiera haber transcurrido un año como aprendiz, debuta en el 2008 como miembro de 2PM, banda que en la actualidad es una de las más reconocidas de Asia. A lo largo de su carrera Wooyoung ha tenido experiencia como presentador en "Inkigayo" y "Win Win", recibiendo una excelente crítica. Además, tuvo la oportunidad de debutar como actor en el aclamado drama "Dream High" con el papel de Jason, un estudiante con habilidades en el baile. Pero su mayor logro lo obtuvo el 8 de julio de 2012 con el lanzamiento de su álbum en solitario "23-Male-Single", siendo "Sexy Lady" el título del tema promocional. Dramas *Human Casino (KBS, 2011) cameo. *Dream High (KBS2, 2011). *Style (SBS, 2009) cameo. Programas *'2PM Show' (SBS Plus, 2011). *'Win Win' (KBS2, 2010). *Parodia You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009). *'Inkigayo' (SBS, 2009/2010). *'Wild Bunny' (Ment, 2009). *'Idol Show' (MBC, 2008). *'Hot Blood' (Mnet, 2008). Reconocimientos *'2013 1st YinYueTai V-chart Awards: '"Korea Best New Solo Singer". *'2012 2nd SBS MTV Best of Best: '"Mejor Solista del Año". *'2012 2nd SBS MTV Best of Best:'"Airport Fashion Icon". Discografía 'Álbum' Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: '2PM **'Posición: '''Vocalista y bailarín principal. *'Educación:' **HoWon University ** Seoul Institute of the Arts (Dance Mayor). *'Religión: Budista *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, japonés e inglés. *'Especialidades: 'Baile, Ssanti dance y Gag dance. *'Hoobies: Escuchar música y navegar por la web. *'Mujer ideal:' "Alguien que pueda expresarse bien. No me gustan las chicas que son buenas en el baile. Me siento como si sólo no bailaría conmigo, bailaría con otras personas. Quiero ser capaz de enseñarle a bailar. " *Fue seleccionado como aprendiz de JYPE a través de MGoon, audiciones abiertas de la agencia, donde obtuvo el primer lugar derrotando 5.000 candidatos. *Park Jin Young (Presidente de JYP Ent.) alegó que lo concidera el miembro con mayor potencial. *Antes de debutar reemplazó a T.O.P (Big Bang), como pareja de baile de Kim Yoo Bin (Wonder Girls); en los MBC Music Awards 2007. *Es gran admirador de Michael Jackson. *Su deporte favorito es el fútbol, incluso de pequeño era defensa central en el equipo de su escuela. *Confesó que su mujer ideal sería "alguien con quien pueda tener una buena conversación. No me gustan las chicas que pueden bailar bien, siento que sólo bailarán conmigo y se irán después. Si ella no puede bailar yo le puedo enseñar" *Fue MC de Inkigayo junto a Taecyeon (compañero de grupo) y la actriz Han Yun Joo, la cual reemplazada por Sulli de F(x) después de seis meses. *Es muy cercano a su compañero de grupo Nichkhun. Las fans suelen llamarles Khunyoung (combinación del final de sus nombres). *Tuvo un rumor de noviazgo con Tiffany (SNSD) debido a ciertas grabaciones, difundidas por los fans, donde se abrazan después de la presentación especial de 2PM y SNSD por fin de año. *En el programa de radio "Choi Hwa Jung Power Time" de SBS, se le preguntó: "¿Alguna vez has recibido el interés de una celebridad?", tras ser su respuesta afirmativa el DJ siente curiosidad por saber el nombre de la celebridad, pero Wooyoung decide mantenerlo en secreto: "No puedo. Ella es una bella persona, y recibe amor de muchos". *Trabajó como MC en el programa Win Win junto a Kim Seung Woo, Kim Shin Young, Choi Hwa Jung y Kim Tae Yeon (SNSD) con quién tuvo un pequeño rumor amoroso, el cual desmintió; en la actualidad son grandes amigos. *Durante el programa de radio "HeeChul's Young Street" se le pidió que enviará un mensaje de texto diciendo "lo estoy pasando mal. Invítame un trago", a un amigo de su preferencia. Wooyoung elegió a Kim Seung Woo, quien respondió cariñosamente: "Claro, ¿cuándo quieres que te invite?". *En el programa "Happy Birthday" confesó haber estado enamorado de una chica extranjera. *Kang Ho Dong (famoso presentador) le tiene mucho afecto. *Fue votado uno de los mejores "MC-Idols" (presentador) en el portal coreano DCInside. *Tuvo que recurrir al playback durante el comeback del grupo con el single "Whithout U", debido a un problema en sus cuerdas vocales por exceso de ensayo. *Confesó en el programa Strong Heart que una amiga muy cercana le robó un beso. *Considera a PSY su mentor en el Ssanti, declaró que desde pequeño veía sus actuaciones y que esto lo impulso a prácticar dicho baile. *Es gran amigo de Hyo Min (T-ara) desde los días pre-debut, ya que ella fue trainee de JYPE. *Forma parte de "Los 34 idols que desearías como novio" junto a sus compañeros Nichkhun y Junho. *Obtuvo el 7º lugar en top 20 de Mnet "Idol Chart Show: The Best Idols Dancers". *En Strong Heart admitió que le gusta la actriz Yoon Seung Ah. *Actuó en el drama Dream High con el personaje de Jason, un estudiante de intercambio con estupendas habilidades para el baile. Junto a IU, quien interpreta a su pareja en el drama, se vió envuelto en un escandalo amoroso debido al buen trato que tiene hacia ella, sin embargo ambos han negado los rumores. *Acostumbraba bailar junto a Hoya de INFINITE cuando vivía en Busan. *Según sus compañeros, es el segundo miembro más popular en Tailandia. *Wooyoung se encuentra en el rating de "Los 10 mejores modelos del 2011" del portal web TvCF, sus compañeros Nichkhun, Jun. K y Junho también figuran en dicha lista. *Fue escogido como uno de los F4 Idols del Kpop en una reciente encuesta a estudiantes universitarias, al igual que T.O.P (Big Bang), Lee Tae Min (SHINee) y Jung Yong Hwa (CNBLUE). *Suele ser muy discreto en la temática amorosa, cuando le preguntan quien sería su mujer ideal cambia de tema. *Figura nuevamente en la lista "The Ten Best Models" (los diez mejores modelos) de la primera mitad de 2012, publicada por TvCF. *Obtuvo el 5to lugar en el rating de Mnet "The next Rain Bi" (el próximo Rain). *Es portada en la edición de julio 2012 de la revista Men's Health, convirtiendose en el cuarto miembro de 2PM en aparecer en ella. Esta portado resultó la más vendida del mes en Corea. *A Wooyoung le gusta limpiar las cosas, por eso los demás miembros lo llaman la mamá del grupo. *Recibió el galardón "Cool-Guy" como "The best cover model male for Men's Health 2012" (mejor modelo de portada masculino). Este premio es entregado al hombre en Corea que contiene todas las características de la belleza exterior e interior, es el segundo miembro de 2PM en obtener dicho premio. *Realizó una actuación especial en Mnet' 20 Choice Awards 2012, donde interpretó por primera vez "2Nigth" y una fracción de "Sexy Lady", ambas de su álbum debut. *Ahn So Hee de Wonder Girls lo eligió como su tipo ideal entre todos los hombres de JYPE. *Fue seleccionado en el listado Eye Candy: Kissable Male Lips (labios besables masculinos) del portal web AllKpop, esta lista refleja los hombres que poseen los mejores labios de Kpop. *Con el lanzamiento de 23-Male-Single, Wooyoung se convierte en el primer miembro de 2PM en sacar un álbum en solitario. *Reveló que tres idols femeninas se le confesaron pero las rechazó, sin embargo se arrepiente de haber dejado ir una de ellas. *Tras un análisis médico se descubrió que su cuerpo tiene 20 años, es decir; 3 años menos que su edad biológica, dando a relucir la salud física de Wooyoung. *Las dos versiones de su álbum se posicionaron en el 1º y 3º lugar del ranking semanal de ventas físicas de "Hanteo" superando a Super Junior. Así mismo obtuvo la 1º posición en el listado a tiempo real de "Gaon", la posición número 2 en el ranking semanal y el 3º lugar en el ranking mensual de la misma página. *Reveló que si no fuera cantante, le hubiera gustado ser arquitecto. *En un programa de televisión, Wooyoung declaró que era fan de Jung Eun Ji (A Pink) ya que se impresionó por su actuación en Respond 1997. *En el programa "You and I" confesó haber tenido novia durante las promociones de "Hands Up", sin que JYP lo supiera. *Dice moverse mucho cuando duerme, ya que se levanta sobre su estómago a pesar de acostarse sobre su espalda. *Según diversos listados online, Wooyoung es uno de los idols con más "fanboys" (aficionados masculinos) al igual que G-Dragon (Big Bang ) y Jo Kwon (2AM). *Lee Chae Young dijo que él era su idol favorito. *Jun. K y Taecyeon dijeron que Wooyoung es el más popular entre los grupos de chicas. *"This Is Love" es el nombre de la primera canción de su propia autoría, la cual forma parte del álbum repackage: "Grand Edition", del grupo. *Se ha confirmado que participará en WGM junto a la actríz Park Se Young. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *me2day *Instagram Galería Videografía thumb|left|295px|"Sexy Lady" Jang Woo Young Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KActor Categoría:JYP Entertainment